Unexpected Attraction
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: The first book in the "Unexpected" series. Sonic and Shadow have always seemed to hate each other. Little did they both know that the both of them harbored strong romantic feelings toward one another. What will happen when they reveal to each other their love? Sonadow Sonic x Shadow yaoi! Don't read if you don't like!
1. Chapter One

_Hey, people! Time for my first Sonadow story! Now for the disclaimer that I must put in order to avoid flames! Contains yaoi! If you don't like, then don't read. It's as simple as that. Anyway, for those of you who are reading on, please enjoy, and let me know if you want me to continue the story. I may continue it even without anyone saying I should, but I'd like some feedback!_

* * *

Chapter One

I don't really know what makes him so dang dreamy… With the way he treats me and others sometimes, I don't know why the heck I even want him… but I do. That ebony hedgehog stole my heart the minute I met him. I don't think he feels the same way about me, though, and that's why I've never even come close to acting like I love him. Should I tell him soon? Should I tell him at all? My conscience says yes. My heart says yes. My brain says yes. My body says yes, but… I'm still not sure.

We defeated Dr. Eggman earlier today and stopped him from messing up the past. He had stopped my birthday party, but after we had defeated him, we were dropped right back there. Originally, Shadow hadn't shown up to my party, but he appeared back with us when we arrived back. Rouge had somehow convinced him to stay, and he half seemed to want to. Maybe his feelings toward me were changing. I had absolutely no clue. He and I barely talked during the party, and afterwards, when we had all gone to my and Tails' house, we didn't talk, either.

Luck would have it that Shadow and I happen to be the last people at the house. Tails had left for an errand, and everyone else had gone home. Whether that luck is good or bad remains to be seen, but I can't help but think this is my chance. I need to tell him how I feel, because otherwise, I may not get another chance…

"Sooooo…" I say after a couple minutes of silence. "Shadow, even you have to admit that I did awesome today." The black hedgehog sitting next to me on the couch shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes for half a second.

"I guess so, faker. I must admit that I wouldn't measure up to two Sonics. One, yes, but two is a bit much." Wait, did he actually admit that I did a good job? That's not like him… at all. It usually takes a lot more than me to convince him that I did a good job.

I raise an eyebrow at his odd behavior and ask, "You okay, Shadz? You do realize that you just complimented me, right? Are you sick or something?" He chuckles at my question.

"Don't be stupid, blue boy. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. I cannot get ill. I figured that, after all this time, you finally deserve at least some kind of praise from me." He pauses for a quick moment before continuing, "Do you want to know something interesting, Sonic? Not only is it_ your_ birthday today, but mine as well. Due to my suspended animation on Prison Island, I happen to turn sixteen today."

It's Shadow's birthday? Huh… I never knew. "Whoa! Well then, happy b-day, Shadzy!" Oh, God! Did I just call him Shadzy out loud? Crap! I cover my mouth, but he just chuckles.

"Shadzy, huh? Well, that's an interesting nickname. When did you come up with that name, and why, pray tell?" Well, this is sure an awkward moment… I have absolutely _no_ idea what to say without risking rejection right here and now.

"N-no reason in particular…" I reply nervously.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Now, why would you lie to me, Sonic, if you obviously love me so much?"

Ho. Ly. Crap! He knows? I start sweating out of nervousness. I don't even know how he knows. That was the only thing I ever did to even slightly show that I like him. "U-u-um… I-I-I… I… I-I…"

He puts a gloved finger up to my mouth to shush me and says, "At a loss for words, are we? Don't worry. With what I'm about to do, you won't need to speak." He lifts his finger off my lips, and I'm about to say something, but instead, he gently presses his own lips against mine. That's probably the only gentle thing he's done to me, but nonetheless, it feels… Oh! Amazing!

This is my first kiss ever, and yet it feels so remarkable. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he does the same around my torso. "Sonic, I'm home, and I—umm…" Oh, Tails… Why now? Shadow and I break away from the kiss abruptly and stop hugging each other. "This was a bad time for me to barge in… wasn't it…?" he asks nervously.

Shadow gets up and says, "I have to get going. See you later, Sonic." He walks out the door, and I face Tails with an angry look on my face.

"I'm sorry," he responds to that look. "If I'd have known, I wouldn't have come right in."

He doesn't seem mad that I was kissing Shadow. In fact, I think he actually looks relieved. "Why do you look so calm, Tails?" I ask him. "I was just kissing a guy." He shrugs and walks into the kitchen, where he starts putting away the groceries.

"Why exactly does that matter?" he asks in reply. "I've known you were gay, or at least bisexual, this whole time. I could see the way you looked at me when we first met, and I could also see the way you looked at him. I'm just glad you finally overcame your fear of telling him how you feel."

"So, you're seriously not mad?" I ask him concernedly. "'Cause if you are, I get it." He puts a gallon of milk away in the fridge and faces me.

"I am a little peeved, but not because of that. I'm peeved because you wouldn't tell me, of all people, something like that. I'm your little brother, Sonic. You do realize that it would've been a whole lot easier for you if you had just told me you were gay in the first place, right?"

Ugh… Gay… I hate that label, because really, I'm not completely gay. "Bisexual," I correct impulsively.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "But I could've helped you realize that this isn't a bad thing a lot sooner…" Then, he realizes something, and I think that, if he had any visible skin on his face, he'd look as pale as a ghost. "Oh, God… What's Amy gonna think? Even worse, what's she gonna do to Shadow if she thinks he stole you from her? I-I don't wanna be around when she finds out… Got this feeling she's not gonna be too happy…" He's right… What _is_ Amy going to do? That girl is the only person on all of Mobius that can scare me so… That hammer of hers is gonna come straight down on all of our heads… I just know it…

"Well," I start. "Just don't tell her. In fact, don't tell anyone for the time being… Please. I'm pretty sure Shadow will keep it on the down-low, too. If people found out their hero is bi… Well, I'm not sure what they'd think, ya know what I mean?" Wait, did I just say please? I never say please! I really am desperate here! "I can trust you to keep a secret, right, big guy?" Wow… I'm _really_ desperate! Tails sighs.

"All right, Sonic. Since you're actually asking for once, I'll keep it a secret until you're ready." Thank goodness…

I let out a large yawn. I really exhausted myself today. After all, who wouldn't get exhausted from defeating a giant time-traveling entity? Then again, it's all in a day's work for Sonic the Hedgehog… Man, I just can't help but think of Shadzy right now… Oh! He's just so… I don't really have a word to describe exactly what he is. I just keep thinking about him.

"Sonic! Hello! Mobius to Sonic! You still in there?" Tails is waving his gloved hand right in front of my face.

"Y-yeah…" I stutter. The confused fox raises an eyebrow. "Were you… daydreaming? Since when do you daydream? Gosh, you're more attracted to him than I thought."

"Sorry, Tails," I say. "Shadzy's just so sexy, though…" I mumble under my breath, but Tails heard me.

"Shadzy…?" he asks while smiling nervously. "You already have a pet name for him? It'll definitely take me a while to get used to all this…" If this were an anime, I could so see his sweat dropping right now. He looks at the stove. "It's eleven-twelve, Sonic. We've both had a very long day. We should get to bed." I nod, and we both walk upstairs. When we're outside Tails' room, he hugs me. "Happy sixteenth birthday, Sonic!"

I just have to say this now. I never forget anyone's birthday. "And Shadow," I add. "It's Shadz's sixteenth birthday, too!"

Tails looks at me confusedly. "When did he tell us this?"

I shake my head. "He didn't tell _you_ anything. He told me while you were out, but either way, thanks for an awesome birthday party, pal."

He smiles at me and replies, "You're welcome. G'night, Sonic." He walks into his room.

"Night, Tails." I walk over and into my room as well. When I'm in there, I start fantasizing about Shadzy again… I _am_ obsessed with that black hedgehog… If he treats me with such disrespect sometimes, then why am I falling for him? He is a mystery to me, and I to myself most of the time.

Oh, well. I need to sleep. It's not as if being with Shadow will be any fun if I'm tired. I crawl into bed and fall asleep… My dreams… you ask? Let's just say that these dreams are about Shadow, and they aren't exactly appropriate, if you catch my drift. I don't feel like describing them in detail, so I'm not gonna, but I'm pretty sure they keep a smile on my face throughout the duration of the night…

* * *

When I awake the next morning, I'm feeling more refreshed than I've been in a long time. I walk over to the bathroom and do my necessities: taking a shower, brushing my teeth, etcetera. When I go downstairs, I see that Tails is, like always, cooking breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Ah, he knows me too well. The perfect breakfast for the day after my birthday. When I say good morning to the orange kit, he says to me, "Good morning, Sonic. Shadow left something by the front door sometime before we woke up. There's a letter attached to it. You should go see what it says. And no, I haven't opened it. It's between you and Shadow if your name is in cursive on the front."

When I look on the coffee table in the living room, there sits a bouquet of red roses. Of course they're roses. Shadow's always had a thing for roses. I don't know why he does, but I guess it shows he has a bit of a soft side for beautiful things, like I do. Honestly, I don't care too much for roses. They're a pretty flower, but I like daisies more. Enough about flowers, though. My eyes find a red envelope attached to one of the roses. I tear the tape off of the rose and open the envelope, and only a small piece of paper is inside with Shadow's neat handwriting on it. I've always admired his handwriting. It's tenfold better than mine, and yet it takes him less time. I don't know how he does it.

* * *

Sonic,

I have a couple questions for you. I know it's odd that I'm not asking you in person, but I want you to think about this before you come see me. We both know you tend not to think.

1. This one's simple. Does Tails accept us as a couple?  
2. Have you ever been in a relationship before?  
3. Do you honestly love me? I've never had anyone but Maria say that they love me, and with Maria, it was just… a love between siblings.

Meet me at the echidna temple in the Mystic Ruins. I'll be waiting, Sonic.

Shadow

P.S.: This letter was hard to write. It's just not me. It must seem unlike me to ask things like that… or even write you a letter at all.

* * *

Heh… Shadow actually wrote me a letter? Man, he must be really nervous. I'm just glad he realizes that's unlike him. I fell in love with Shadzy for who he is, not to have someone who's all lovey-dovey. If I wanted that, I would've fallen for Amy. I can actually see him struggling to write this all down, especially the word "love". I should go and talk to him… Oh, but the food Tails is cooking smells so delectable! Maybe I'll eat before I go. Shadow can't be too mad at me for that.

I walk into the kitchen once again, and Tails has just finished dishing up the food. "Mmm!" I exclaim as I sit down. "Looks delicious, Tails, as always!" He smiles and thanks me, and after a really good meal, I go out to meet Shadow. Of course, as promised, he's sitting on the steps of the temple. When he spots me, he stands up and walks over to me.

"Did you think?" is the first thing he asks. I smile and reply, "Yeah, I had time to think over breakfast. First things first, Tails kinda suspected it all along. He's perfectly fine with us." Although he doesn't readily show it, I can see slight relief in his eyes. He never shows much of anything, but I've had enough experience with him that I can read him like a book.

"Second, no, I haven't been in a relationship before. And third…" To reinforce the point I'm going to make, I lean in and kiss him. He seems more than slightly surprised as he gasps. I don't think he expected me to actually say what I'm about to. When we break away, I continue, "I really do love you, Shadow. I love you more than you could imagine." I can immediately tell how much that means to him, but he quickly gets his emotions under control.

"Thank you, Sonic," is all he says.

Sometimes, I really wish he were more for showing his emotions, but when I smile at him, he ends up smiling back. Maybe this is the start of something new.

* * *

_Next to Sonic and Manic, and obviously Sonic and Tails, Sonic and Shadow seem like a really cute couple despite their contrasting personalities. Well, I hope I did a good job, especially with Shadow. From all the fics I've read before, Shadow seems like the hardest character to depict, but I hope I did a good job nailing his personality! Anyway, again, I need reviews, and please tell me if I should continue this or not!_

-Tails Luv-er


	2. Chapter Two

_All righty, then! Hello, everyone! It is time for another chapter of Unexpected Attraction! I got three reviews just for the first chapter! That's more than I've gotten for either of my other two stories, and each one of them said that I should continue it, and continue I shall! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two

"Shadzy!" I taunt when I see the ebony hedgehog looking at me. "You know you wanna kiss me again!" I can see him try his hardest not to be seduced by me, but as I continue smirking at him, it appears that he can't help himself. He pulls me into another kiss, and I wrap my arms around his neck, and he wraps his around my torso. After a full minute, he and I pull away, and we're both out of breath. Why and how is he such a good kisser? It's not as if he's had any experience. Sorry, Shadz, but we both know it's true…

"Knuckles, just wait a second!" Ugh… Tails again? I love you to bits, big guy, but do you have to interrupt us whenever things are getting romantic? And why was he calling for Knuckles to wait? And why's Knuckles here, too? I soon see the red echidna storm into the square area surrounding the temple, and he's holding a red envelope, but that's not just any red envelope… That's…

"Hey, would you two care to explain to me just what is going on here?" He angrily points to the letter, and his eyes are ablaze with ire. "I come to just talk to you casually, and then I find _this_ on your coffee table!"

"Nice move, faker…" mumbles Shadow into my ear. He then resumes normal volume as he responds to Knuckles, "Yes, I love Sonic. Is that a problem, echidna?" Tails finds us as well right before Knuckles has a chance to answer.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic!" he apologizes upon entry. "I tried my best not to let him find out! I really did."

I nod at him to let him know that everything's okay, and he nods back before Knuckles finally replies to Shadow, "Yes, that's a problem, dammit!" He directs his attention to me. "Sonic, since when are you gay?" I am not gay.

"Bisexual," I correct once again. "and for your information, I've been that way since before I knew any of you, so you can get off my butt about it right now. I love Shadow, and it's none of your concern what I do with him." Then, he just… chuckles? Why is he chuckling…? He was just angry at me not even a second ago!

"Shadow, he passed," he says. Wait… what?

"Sometimes," starts Shadow. "you can be so naïve, faker. That was a test, and you passed with flying colors."

"So, Knuckles was _supposed_ to find the letter?" asks Tails, who I can already tell is feeling kind of stupid for not noticing it in the first place. "That makes me feel dumb."

Knuckles chuckles again and replies, "We would've told you, Tails, but you have a tendency to tell Sonic everything." Knuckles directs his attention back to me again. "I'm not mad at you, Sonic. I kinda expected you two to fall in together. Just gives me the leverage I need to get Rouge… And I did not say that."

He makes me laugh a bit with that, but really? A test? "I know what you're thinking, blue," states Shadow. "You're thinking that this was unnecessary, and that I should know that you're always truthful. You of all people should know how difficult it is for me to trust others. I had to make sure. If you could stand your ground against Knuckles, then you really do love me." Oh, that ebony trickster! And since when can Knux act? Then again, he's got some practice being angry. I'm just relieved that it was only a test and that Knuckles really wasn't angry with me.

"So, then…" I start. "You really think we should be telling people?"

If he were keener on showing emotion, he probably would've raised an eyebrow at me. "Of course. It's the only way we're going to get people to understand. If we tell them now, they'll be more likely to appreciate our choice. Do you comprehend, faker? I know this can be a bit too much for a feeble mind such as yours." Wait a second! Did he just mock me! Since when does he mock people?

I punch him on the arm, and he smirks. I have to agree with him on the main point of what he just said, though. "You're right, though, Shadzy." A wide grin then appears on Knuckles' face, and the ruby echidna bursts out into laughter.

"Shadzy?" he exclaims. "Oh, now that's rich! How in the world did you come up with a nickname like that? You're sixteen years old, not six!" I sigh and roll my eyes at him. "Sorry, Sonic…" He's still trying to hold back the urge to laugh as he apologizes, though.

I wrap my arm around Shadow and ask the black hedgehog, "Who should we tell first, then? Amy's outta the question for a while. I'd rather get hit by her hammer _later_ in the day than earlier if at all possible." Shadow thinks for a second.

"I believe Rouge would react the least harshly out of anyone," he replies after a few seconds. I nod. Rouge it is, then. We say good-bye to Tails and Knuckles for now and speed over to Rouge's home. When we arrive, we don't quite knock, mainly because of my nervousness.

"Blue, it's going to be okay," reassures Shadzy. "Even if she doesn't understand, what exactly is she going to do to physically hurt us, or even emotionally. She can't report us to the police for being in a relationship with each other." He's right. I need to get myself under control. I take a deep breath as he rings the doorbell.

When Rouge opens it, she immediately notices something different. "You two are actually with each other? That must mean you've _finally_ gotten into a relationship with each other. Thank goodness. It took you two long enough. I was wondering if this was _ever_ going to happen." And with that, I am left completely speechless. How on Mobius could she have expected this exact thing to happen?

Even Shadow is a bit stunned. "W-well… At least you understand."

Rouge smiles. "Well, then, I'll talk to you later, lovebirds. Good-bye." The white bat closes the door.

"That was easier than I had expected," I remark, and Shadow nods in agreement. We walk away from Rouge's house. For the rest of the day, we tell the people closest to us, even the Chaotix. Out of anyone we told, though, Silver had to be the most understanding. Maybe he felt that way about someone else before falling for Blaze.

Now comes the hard part: Amy. Even with my large lung capacity, I find myself hyperventilating at the very thought of telling her. "Just stay calm, faker," reassures Shadow as I ring the doorbell to Amy's small house. When she opens the door, she smiles happily at me and is about to hug me when she realizes something.

"Wait…" she starts. "You and Shadow… In the same place… Willingly… Oh, God! Are you two…?" I rub the back of my head and give her a nervous smile, but she just smacks me across the face.

"Don't you dare do that to him!" shouts Shadow as he grabs her wrist. "When are you going to realize that he doesn't want you? Grow up!" Whoa… Okay, that's a bit harsh. I didn't want to break it to her like that.

I can tell he's about to yell again, but I can't have him be that mean, even to Amy. I pull the ebony hedgehog into a kiss, and Amy openly makes a retching sound. After about ten seconds, we break away, and I say, "Just stay calm, faker," and he chuckles. I turn to Amy and say, "I understand how you probably feel about this, Ames, but he's right. I'm not in love with you. I don't feel the same way about you. I love you as much as a brother could love his little sister, but I wish you'd act like the little sister I've always wanted instead of an obsessed fangirl. I'm tired of you chasing me around all the time, and now that I've finally found someone who I love, it needs to stop. I want to hear your honest opinion on this, though."

She turns away from me and gives me the cold shoulder. "Way to break a girl's heart, Sonic. If you want to be with Shadow, then go ahead, but just remember that I won't be supporting you at all. Good-bye, Sonic. I hope you have a good time with your new boyfriend." She said the word boyfriend with such malice… She walks into her house and slams the door behind her. She's probably running into her room right now, ready to cry… I hate it when people cry! Dammit, Sonic! You're an idiot! You made your friend cry!

I collapse to my knees. "I knew it was gonna be hard to tell her… but that was just horrible…" Despite the fact that he has next to no experience when it comes to comforting people, he Shadow kneels down next to me and starts stroking my quills.

"Give her time," he says. "She'll come to terms with it." Even though that seems radically out of character for him, it's helping me out right now. "Now let's go to my house. I have something very special planned for dinner. Something that you'll like a whole lot, Sonikku." Sonikku, huh? I kinda like that nickname, actually. I'm not sure if he feels the same about Shadzy, but oh, well…

I nod and stand up, and we both race over to his house. When I arrive, I see he's actually beaten me. Probably by only a fraction of a second, but still, it takes a lot to do that! "Looks like I'm the winner, faker," he says with a smirk.

"I'm tired, though…" I reply. "All this walking around and telling people has tuckered me out." Shadow chuckles and unlocks his door, and when he opens it, I smell the aroma of something so delectable… so amazing… that a hero can't live without it… "Chili dogs?" I exclaim as we walk into the house. "Aww! Thanks, Shadzy!" I pull him into a big bear hug and then give him a much exaggerated kiss. "Mmmwa! You're the best!"

He slightly blushes as he walks over to the kitchen and gets eight hot dogs from the fridge. While he starts up the gas stove, I go to the table and sit down, and I notice a vase full of none other than red roses. I seriously have no idea why he loves roses. Maybe it's because of a certain girl who looks like Alice in Wonderland. Maybe Maria liked roses, too. I'd have no way of knowing, though. I wasn't alive fifty years ago.

I only have to wait a few more minutes before Shadz brings a shining platter full of eight chili dogs. Okay, maybe it's not actually shining, but they're chili dogs. How can I not be excited about chili dogs? "Here you go, faker," he says as he starts putting chili dogs onto my plate. "Six for you, two for me." I'm about to tell him that he doesn't have to take less just so I can have more, but he stops me before I even start speaking. "Don't worry, blue. You should know I don't eat much, and I know you eat a ton. After all, now that we're in a relationship, I have to be somewhat nice to you."

I giggle slightly before he puts two on his own plate and returns the empty platter to the sink. He comes back to the table and sits down in the chair across from me.

After a semi-romantic dinner (as much as I love chili dogs, they're _not_ romantic), he and I are about to sit down and watch a movie when he actually expresses concern for Tails. "Does the kit know you probably won't be coming home tonight?" I shrug my shoulders.

"No, but I don't think he'll mind if I don't," I respond. "He can take care of himself. And now, on with the movie!" He gives me a smile and walks me over to the living room, where we watch the movie _Aeon Flux_. That's not a terribly romantic movie, but it works, I guess. As the movie starts, Shadzy actually puts his arm around me.

Halfway through the film, I start to get cold, but instead of trying to find a blanket, I lean my head against Shadow's chest, and he lets out a small gasp. I don't think he's ever experienced something even _that_ intimate, and neither have I. It feels so relaxing, and he's surprisingly warm.

I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden, but after twenty minutes of leaning my head on his chest, it falls to his lap, and I let out a large yawn. And that's when I fall asleep…

* * *

_Aww! So cute! I loved writing those last three paragraphs, and I hope you loved reading it just as much! Well, stay tuned, everybody, for the next chapter, and until then, auf wiedersehen!_

-Tails Luv-er


	3. Chapter Three

_Hello, hello! Here I am with yet another chapter in _Unexpected Attraction_! Yay! Anyway, here it is, and I've come up with an actual plot, so starting next chapter, I will begin using that plot. Any questions? No? Okay then! Enjoy!__  
_

* * *

Chapter Three

Soon, although I have no idea what amount of time "soon" is, I open my eyes to find Shadow sleeping and resting his head on the armrest of the couch. Aww! He looks so cute when he's sleeping! I have to be careful not to wake him. I slowly move his hand away from my stomach and cautiously lift my head off his lap. When I stand up, I hover over him for a second or two before deciding to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. In his sleep, as if he felt the kiss, he blushes.

I quietly walk into the kitchen and look at the clock. It says 5:17 AM. I don't know what time I fell asleep last night, but it must've been pretty early, because I don't usually wake up this early. I realize that I need to relieve myself, so I walk over to the bathroom, but when I get there I feel something vibrate in my sock. It feels kinda weird… What is that? Oh, right! Tails made me start carrying around a phone. I reach down and pull it out, and it says I have call coming in from Tails himself. Before I answer it, I walk into the bathroom and close the door so that I don't wake Shadow with my talking.

"Hiya, buddy. Why the early call?" I ask him.

His voice comes on over the other end, and he sounds worried. "Sonic, you're over at Shadow's, right?"

Even though he can't see me, I nod as I reply, "Yeah, what's wrong, li'l bro?"

"Amy came by and was looking for you," he responds. "She didn't say exactly what it was that she wanted with you, but she had this look in her eyes…" He shudders before continuing, "I don't think she has something good planned. I didn't tell her where you were… but I think she probably figured it out. I'd have Shadow awake if I were you. I'm not saying I'm not confident in your abilities, but I don't think Amy's too happy right now, and she could do anything."

He's right. Amy's wildly unpredictable when she's angry, and I'm two hundred percent sure that she's more irate than anytime else right now. "All right, bud. I'll make sure to be on the lookout for her. Thanks for warning me ahead of time."

I can imagine the orange kit smiling on the other end. "Okay, Sonic. Just stay safe. I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

I smile as well. "I will. Bye. Love ya, li'l bro."

"Love you, too, Sonic," he says before he hangs up. After he does so, I put my phone back in my sock and quickly relieve myself before going back out to the living room, but when I arrive out there, I hear a knock on the door.

Quietly, I walk over and look through the peephole, and I'm devastated by who I see there. None other than the pink hedgehog herself is standing right by the door. "Open up, Sonic," she commands. "I know you're in there." I slowly back away from the door as I curse under my breath.

I run over to Shadow and shake him for a good fifteen seconds before he wakes up. "What the hell, Sonic? It's still dark outside. Why are you waking me up? You'd better have a pretty damn good reason." He sounds annoyed. I probably would be, too, if I were to be woken up like that.

To imitate him, I reply, "I do have a 'pretty damn good reason'. Amy's at the door right now, and Tails says she as something planned, and that the something can't be good." Shadzy rolls his eyes in his half-open eyelids.

"What can she possibly do to you?" he asks as he stands up and walks over to the door. "It's just Amy." He unchains and unbolts the door before opening it, only to be met by a hammer on the head. The black hedgehog immediately covers the area with his hands and involuntarily exclaims, "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He mutters a swearword starting with "f" that I'm not a terribly big fan of. Amy only scoffs at him before delivering yet another blow, this time in his abdomen.

He doubles over in pain as Amy walks over to me. "Hello, Sonic," she says as she raises her hammer up in the air. When she's about to bring it down, I see Shadow appear right in front of me and catch it with his hands. "Let my hammer go!" I can tell she's putting more force on it, but Shadow refuses to do as she commands. Finally, she decides to kick him in the crotch. Despite being the Ultimate Lifeform, he still has the same weakness as all men, and he falls to his knees, holding the area that's probably throbbing with pain.

Amy pushes him to the side and starts to walk toward me. I begin to back up, and this continues until she has me pushed up against a corner. "Amy, what's wrong with you?" I ask her, a tone of fear obvious in my voice. "I understand that you're upset, but can't we just talk about this?" A smile appears on her face, but it's not the smile I'm used to seeing. No, it's a sadistic smile. She wants me to suffer. "Amy, as my friend, you should want what's best for me."

She shakes her head. "Nope. You have no idea how much I wanted you, and then you just go and hook up with your rival. Since when are you gay?" Again?

I growl before I answer, "For the last time, I'm not flippin' gay! I'm bi! And if you wanna know that bad, it's been since I was eleven." Before she has time to respond, Shadow runs up behind her, but she strikes him once again on the head, this time hard enough for him to pass out, and before I know it, she hits me in the temple, and I feel a surge of pain before I succumb to unconsciousness…

* * *

When I wake up, I feel groggy and disoriented… Majorly disoriented… I open my eyes, and everything's blurry… I can't make anything out… I sit up and rub my eyes, and after a few seconds, a room with blue walls comes into focus. I'm laying on a queen-size bed, and on either side is a wooden nightstand. In one corner sits a dresser, and in front of the bed is a small SDTV. As I try to move around, my temple starts hurting, and I put a hand to it as I quietly yelp in pain. And then I realize… There's only one person I know who has a room like this…

"Amy…" I murmur. And speak of the devil, because she walks in.

"Oh, you're up, my sweetie-pie, Sonic! How's the temple feeling? Did I hit too hard?" She's acting like what she did was no big deal. When I don't answer her, she gets on the bed and sits next to me, cuddling up with me despite my obvious desire to do the polar opposite. "What's wrong?" I'm about to punch her straight in the face, but then I get to thinking… If I act like I want this, it'll all be over sooner, so instead of getting violent, I plop back on the pillow.

"Nothing. I'm still a bit tired. That's all." I lie as I continue, "I think you knocked some sense into me, Amy. You're right, I don't like Shadow." To make it seem as realistic as possible, I embrace her, and she seems to be taking the bait. "I'm hungry," I say, knowing that she'll offer to make me something and just bring it up to me.

She smiles. "All right. Don't worry about getting up to make it. I'll do it for you." And with that, she plants a kiss on my lips and leaves the room, thankfully shutting the door behind her. Right after she does, I wipe my lips completely clean. I don't want Amy on my lips. Man, do I wish I could get in touch with someone… Wait, I have my phone! Why do I keep forgetting about the little doodad? Amy doesn't even know I have it, so it should be right in my sock, and it is. I immediately open it up and scroll through the contacts list that Tails made for me to try and find the fox's name, but then I notice a name that wasn't in there before. Shadow must've programmed his number in there after I fell asleep last night.

I immediately press the call button, and the phone starts ringing. "Who are you and what do you want?" he hisses on the other end. "I've got a boyfriend to find." He might've programmed his number into mine, but he must've forgotten to put my number into his.

"Shadzy, it's me!" I exclaim, but not loud enough that Amy would have a chance of hearing me.

He sounds relieved as he lets out a long sigh. "Thank God you're all right, faker! Are you okay? What did that bitch do to you?"

"Besides hit me in the temple?" I ask. "Well, nothing yet, but I have this feeling that worse is to come. I have an escape plan, though. Come over to Amy's house sometime soon, but don't make it seem rushed. When she answers the door, act like you don't remember anything from this morning, and tell her that you're out looking for me because you don't know where I am. Ask her if you can look around the house. She'll probably get all defensive when you do, but tell her—"

"If she has nothing to hide," interrupts Shadow. "then she shouldn't have a problem with it, right? Don't worry. I'll be over there. You just hang tight, blue, and I'll wait for a good time. I love you." And before I know it, he hangs up. I go into the call history and delete the call in case Amy finds the phone later. I want to call Tails, too, but I can hear Amy coming up the stairs, so I put my phone away in a rush and make it look like I've been laying down this whole time.

"I've got two grilled cheese sandwiches for a hungry hedgie!" she exclaims with a smile as she opens the door. I fake a smile as best I can, although some of the smile isn't fake. I'm really hungry right now, so that smile is partially for the grilled cheeses that Amy places on my lap as I sit up. "I made them the way I know you like them, with Colby Jack cheese." That makes my mouth water, and I immediately bite into one of the sandwiches. As much as I hate her right now, there's still no denying that she's a great cook.

I give her a half-hearted thumbs-up, and after I'm done eating the two sandwiches, I take a big gulp of the water that Amy set on the nightstand next to me. "Somebody's thirsty," remarks the pink hedgehog. When I'm done drinking it, I thank her for the meal, and she starts talking.

She talks for a whole freaking hour… and afterward, she pulls me into a kiss. Blech! I don't wanna kiss her! But I have to keep this act up, or else she might see through it.

When we break away, I try my best not to immediately wipe my lips off as I say, "I need to go to the bathroom." I get up and walk over to the bathroom, where I turn on the water and wash of my lips faster than you can say "yuck". These lips are supposed to be reserved for one person and one person only: my dear Shadzy… Oh, man, I hope that hedgehog gets here soon…

As soon as I'm about to exit the bathroom, I hear the doorbell ring. Oh, please let that be Shadow! I hear Amy run down the stairs as she yells, "I'll get it!" I quietly open the bathroom door and tiptoe over to the stairwell, and I hear her open the door. "Oh, Sh-Sh-Shadow… What brings you here?" I can already tell she's nervous. She doesn't want to make a scene when she's got this many neighbors close by, unlike Shadow, who's closest neighbor is a mile away.

"Hello, Amy," greets the black hedgehog in a way that he would normally greet her. "I woke up this morning to a terrible pain on my head and found that Sonic wasn't there. Would you happen to have seen him?" Awesome! He's doing great! I knew I could count on him!

"U-u-u-um…" stutters Amy in reply. "N-no. Have… H-haven't seen him…" I can just imagine him staring her down.

"Do you mind if I check your house out? I just want to double check that the faker isn't hiding somewhere."

"Don't w-w-worry! He's not here!"

"Are you sure? Have you double checked everywhere?"

"No, but I'm sure!"

"Just let me check."

"I said no!"

Just as planned. She's getting defensive. "If you don't have anything to hide, then why won't you just let me check?" And for that, Amy has no answer. I peek down and see Shadow push past Amy and into the house, and I run downstairs to greet him.

"Shadzy! Oh, boy, are you a sight for sore eyes!" I exclaim as I hug him tightly. "Even from only being awake for an hour, I was already tired of Amy!" As I release Shadow, Amy lets out a large gasp.

"But I thought you said I knocked some sense into you!" she shouts. "You said that you really didn't love Shadow!" And with that, I smirk.

"Oh, Amy…" I mock. "Poor, sad, naïve Amy… It was all an act. I'm gonna be brutally honest here, but I don't love you. I never have, and I never will be able to. I can't love someone who stalks me on a daily basis and crushes me with hugs every time she sees me. You're usually a great friend, but this time, you've gone way too far. Anyway, let's go, Shadz."

We start walking toward the door, but Amy locks the front door and then presses a button next to her, barring all of the doors and windows. "You're never getting out of here, Sonic! I want you here for all of eternity and more!" I look worriedly at Shadow, but he smirks.

"I planned for this, Sonikku. Don't worry." He pulls out the yellow Chaos Emerald and starts, "Chaos…!" and Amy's mouth becomes agape. "Control!" And with that, both of us warp out of the room and onto her front yard.

"Oh, Shadow, you're my savior!" I shout before I pull him into a long kiss. "Thank you so much! I thought I was gonna be trapped in there forever!"

He smiles and reassures, "I'd never leave you. You're _my_ faker, not hers."

I smile back and then think of how much Tails must be worrying, too. "Let's go to my house. Tails must be worried sick about me." And with that, we both head off hand-in-hand to my house…

* * *

_Yay, Sonic didn't have to stay with Amy! I got the idea for this chapter when Lucy Labrador said that Amy would surely try to mess things up, so thank you, Lucy, for giving me this idea! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and there will definitely be more to come!_

-Tails Luv-er


	4. Chapter Four

_Dang! Chapter Four is here already! I'm on a roll with this one! I must warn you, this chapter is very sad, but I hope you can all cope with a little sadness. Anyway, here we go, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Four

Shadow and I soon arrive at my house, and we walk in, after which Tails runs up to me and gives me a big bear hug. "Thank God you're okay, Sonic. I was worried that Amy was gonna do something terrible to you. Shadow came by and told me that she kidnapped you, and I just didn't know what to think. Has she gone insane or something?" I nod my head, and he looks as if he's about to cry. Amy had been like a sister to him, and the fact that she did something like that is probably upsetting him, but the fact that something like that happened to me is probably upsetting him even more.

"C'mon, Tails. You can cry. Everyone needs to cry every once in a while." And with that, the orange fox bursts into tears.

"Why… why does s-some… something like th-this… have to happen?" he asks in between sobs. "I don't want Amy… to be insane… and I don't want stuff like that to happen to you… You guys are my older siblings… and I just… I just…" I stroke the back of his head.

"I know, buddy, I know… Give Amy some time and I'm sure she'll come back to her senses, all right?" Tails wipes his tears away and nods, but then we hear an obnoxious laugh come from outside. I raise a questioning eyebrow and open the door, and there stands Bokkun. "What do ya want, Bokkun?" I ask, kind of annoyed at him for coming at such an inconvenient time.

He smiles and pulls one of his TV's out. "Got a message for you, Sonic. Dr. Eggman says it's urgent." The TV turns on to reveal Eggman's ugly mug.

"What, Egghead?" I ask. "Don't got all day, y'know. And how did you escape from that time-space rift thingy?"

"That, my dear hedgehog, is not of importance," replies the bloated scientist. "What is, however, is my new plan for instating the Eggman Empire! Bokkun, activate the mist!" Mist…? Oh, boy, that doesn't sound good… Bokkun presses a button on the TV, and the box releases a purple mist, which both Shadow and I mistakenly breathe in. I don't… feel so good… I fall to the floor, and Eggman looks surprised. "Oh, Shadow is here, too. Well, I got more than I bargained for!" It takes some effort, but I turn my head toward Shadow and see him collapse on the ground right before Tails has to breathe in, and he collapses as well. I hear Eggman's weird laugh right before I faint…

* * *

Ugh… I've had enough fainting for one day… Just where on Mobius am I, though? This place… It's completely black. I can't see a thing but myself. I try to stand up, but my head… Oh, God, my head hurts like hell. I manage to stand up anyway, but I'm so dizzy and disoriented that I fall right back to the ground, groaning after I land on my back. "Faker? Is that you?" I hear his voice… but is he really here? I don't know anything right now. If I can only see myself, there's no telling if that's my imagination or not, but I have to answer back. It's all I can do right now, anyway.

"Yeah, Shadz. It's me." Even though my voice comes weakly, I guarantee he can hear me.

"Where are you? I can't see you." Of course he can't see me. I can't see him, either…

"Just follow my voice." I keep speaking to him until I can see his outline, and he immediately runs over to me and kneels down on the ground, kissing me after he does so.

"Oh, Sonikku, you have no clue how ecstatic I am to see you." For once, his voice actually _sounds_ relieved. "I thought I was going insane because there was no one else here. Goddammit, faker, don't do things like that to me."

I raise an eyebrow at him and ask, "Wait, if you thought you were going insane… then how long have I been out?"

Shadow sighs. "I lost track of time, but I believe it's been a week… at least since I woke up. I have no idea how long we've actually been in here, but you look so thin, Sonic, so it must have been a while." I'm so thin, huh?

"How thin?" I ask him. Focusing on that, though, makes me realize just how hungry I am.

"I…" he says reluctantly. "I don't want to say this, but you look like you probably weigh only forty-five pounds." Forty-five? I'm supposed to weigh almost eighty, maybe even eighty if I've been eating more than running, but never forty-five! I must've been out for two or three weeks, or maybe even more. That would explain why I feel so terrible, and now that I'm thinking about how terrible I feel, it's just getting worse. I'm cold. I'm dizzy. My stomach hurts something fierce. I don't feel like I have any strength in my arms or legs. And my head is throbbing.

I shiver, and Shadow asks, "You cold?" I weakly nod, and he slowly sits me up. He puts my head on his chest and wraps his arms around me. Even in a place like this, and going this long without food, he's still warm. I guess that's an advantage to being immortal. As long as he has that Chaos Emerald with him, and he hopefully still does, he won't have to eat or sleep. The Chaos Energy will feed him and give him energy. He probably hasn't been sleeping, though.

"Do you still have that Emerald, Shadow?" I ask.

He nods and answers, "Yes, but I've tried Chaos Control probably a thousand times with no luck…" He pauses for a few seconds. "The Doctor sure has some nerve, plopping the two of us in here." When he says two, however, I'm reminded that someone else was with us, and I immediately become worried.

I break out of Shadow's embrace and yell, "Tails!" but my chest starts hurting, and my head falls back onto the black chest. "Do you… know if Tails is all right?"

Shadow sighs once again. "I don't know, but I doubt he would drop him here. There's a better chance that he would have died in here than you, and I'd prefer to think that the Doctor would want to keep him alive. If he isn't here, I wouldn't worry. You and I both know he can take care of himself."

"Speakin' of dyin'…" I start. "Why aren't I dead? If I've been out long enough to lose almost half my body weight… even _I_ should be dead, and that's saying something… I feel like I'm dying, so why aren't I dying? I'd sure rather be dead than feel this shitty…"

I don't think Shadow likes what I said, and he actually looks hurt. "Faker, don't say things like that!" he yells. "Why would you, of all people, rather be dead?"

I'm getting colder, so I snuggle up closer with him before replying, "I have no idea… I just feel like crap…" As I keep trying to snuggle up closer to him, he feels my head.

"Oh, God…" he starts. "Sonic, you're burning up. You're way above a hundred degrees; I can already tell that much without a thermometer. Feels more like a hundred ten. I hate to say this, but things are looking grim… I realize I just got angry with you over wanting to be dead, but I can't deny that you should be dead or dying… And maybe you are dying… But you can't die…" I look up at him. Are his eyes… watering?

"It's not your time," he continues. "I understand I can't spend an eternity with you, but I would want to spend time with you until you die of something natural, and definitely not this…" A single tear leaves one of his eyes and drips onto my head. I can't believe this… Shadow, of all people, is crying, and he's crying over me, of all people.

That's when I raise my head up and kiss him as passionately as I can. When we break away after what I assume is a minute and a half, I reassure, "I promise not to leave you of my own volition, but if I end up going anyway, I'll keep fighting my hardest till the end. I love you, Shadow, and I never wanna make you suffer like that."

I wish this romantic moment would never end, but unfortunately, my stomach doesn't appear to like me right now. I quickly push Shadow away and face the floor, and I vomit onto it. I don't know why, but I can't stop vomiting, and it hurts so bad that it's beyond description, because nothing's coming out but bile. Nothing's in my stomach for me to upchuck. After probably thirty seconds, I'm finally able to stop, and I roll away from the nasty liquid, groaning from how crappy I feel.

I honestly don't think Shadow knows what to do. He can't get sick, so he's never had to deal with anything even remotely close to this. I don't know what to do, either. I've never gotten close to this sick before. All he can really do for me is comfort me until my time comes, but I don't want to tell him that.

Shadow walks over to me and picks me up, carrying me bridal style away from the mess I made. As he's walking me away, I start getting even colder. I didn't think that was possible, but apparently, it is. Several shivers run through my body as I bury my head into Shadow's white chest fur. He sits down and places me on his lap as he pulls me into a position best suited for keeping me warm: right in his arms.

He strokes the back of my head as he coos, "It'll be all right, Sonic." For a while, we stay in that position, with him holding me tighter with each shiver I make. As much as he would hate to admit it to everyone else, he would completely lose it if I were to die. Even before we got in a relationship, he probably would have.

Soon, he lays down on the hard ground, and I lay my head on his chest as he pulls me in close. "Maybe, with you here, I can actually get some sleep," he says. Only minutes after he says that, he falls asleep, but I don't have the same luck. With the way I feel, it'll be nothing short of a miracle if I manage to fall asleep.

I lay awake for hours, trying to get my mind off the terrible pain all over my body, but nothing's working. Despite still being locked in Shadow's warm embrace, I feel colder than I think I've felt yet. My stomach's killing me, and I have the urge to go and puke again. The dizziness still hasn't gone away, and no strength has returned to my body. Right now, I just feel like I'm inhabiting a body that only has the purpose of making me suffer.

I can't help but let a few tears escape. I didn't lie to Shadow. I won't die unless I have to, but I want to… I want so badly for this to just be over, but the pain of watching the black hedgehog mourn over me from whatever awaits me after I die doesn't seem appealing. Which type of agony would be worse, though? If we're trapped in here forever, then I have no choice but to die sometime, but just how long do I need to prolong my own suffering so that my boyfriend will be happy? I want, and need, to die.

Maybe I shouldn't wish for things like that, because my chest immediately starts cramping up, and I start coughing. I shoot up from my laying position and start coughing into my hand. This coughing… It hurts so much! "Sonic! Are you okay?" asks Shadow as I'm in the middle of my coughing fit. He must've woken up just now. When I'm done, I look at my glove, and there's blood all over it. I was coughing up blood…? That's not a good sign… As I look at my hand, stunned by what I just did, it starts to get hard to breathe.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" asks Shadow with more than obvious worry in his voice. "Why are you breathing so hard?" I can't answer him. My breathing is too labored right now. My head involuntarily falls back, but before it can hit the ground, Shadzy catches it and places it on his lap.

"Sh-Sha… dow…" I get out in between breaths. "I th-th… think… think… I'm… d-d… die… dying…" I think I just stunned him literally speechless. "It… h-hurts… s-s… so bad… I know… I-I… p-p-p… promised I w-w… wouldn't… give up… with… out a… fight… but… I… gotta go…" Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm dying, but there's one thing I need Shadzy to do for me before I go.

"G-give… me one… one more kiss…" He must realize that there's no helping me past this point, so he leans in and gently presses his lips against mine. The kiss right now reminds me so much of our first kiss, but during the kiss, I start to lose some feeling in my… everywhere. I'm drifting away. The last thing I lose feeling in is my lips, because Shadow is still kissing me…

* * *

_Aww! Poor Sonikku... but don't worry, this is not the end of the story! I have something planned, but you'll have to wait until the next update to find out. I know, I'm evil for putting a cliffhanger! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and keep your eyes peeled for more!_

-Tails Luv-er


	5. Chapter Five

_Ah, Chapter Five... When I was writing this as a oneshot last week, I never thought it would turn into a full-blown story. It's all because of your reviews, really! This story has the most reviews out of any of my other ones, and I thank you all so much for that! Anonymous or not, I would like everyone reading this story to the end to review and tell me your thoughts. Anyway, please enjoy the last chapter of _Unexpected Attraction_!_

* * *

Chapter Five

Ugh… Where am I? Why don't I feel crappy anymore? When I open my eyes, I'm see I'm in a completely white room, a stark contrast to my previous location. My head's still pounding, but it's not near as bad as before. I'm actually able to stand up and get a grasp of my surroundings. Not only am I in a white room, but I see a familiar figure standing before me. "Tikal…" The orange-peach echidna smiles at me. Why is she here, though? "Where are we?" I ask. "Aren't I dead?"

"Not quite, Sonic," she replies. "Your soul is still inside your body. This is the last point of judgement. Normally, by the time people arrive here, their soul has already dissipated from the physical world, but you are a special case. You are a compassionate being. You were able to skip all the other stages, so before you move on, I would like to give you one more chance." One more chance? What's that supposed to mean? If I'm dead, the only way to bring me back is with the Chaos Emeralds, but Shadow only has one.

"What do you mean by that?" I inquire. I have no intention of leaving here without knowing exactly where I'm going.

"Before I tell you," she starts. "I must warn you that this could literally cost you your death in more ways than one." I've heard of something costing a life, but a death? What does she mean by that? "I could return you to the world, and you would be made immortal." Now I see what she means by it costing my death. "This is, unfortunately, the only way to return you to Mobius after the countless times you died but were resurrected. Before you make your decision, you must see something."

A portal opens up next to me, and I see two hedgehogs in a black void, one black and one blue. "That's… me and Shadow…" But I'm on the ground, my eyes closed, and I'm not moving. Despite that _I'm_ not dead, my body sure is. Shadow's head is on my body, and my tan belly fur is stained with tears.

"Your body stopped functioning almost an hour ago," states Tikal. Oh, God… Shadow's been crying for an hour? That's just terrible. The fact that he's crying is already bad enough. "I can see how much you two love each other. It seems that you were the only person that encouraged him to keep going." I can't see him cry. I can't see anyone cry, but it hurts the most that _he's_ crying. "I hate to see others cry as much as you do, Sonic, but there are some consequences to becoming immortal that might sway your decision."

I nod my head, and she continues, "First and foremost, your reentry into the world will be tenfold more painful than your exit of it, because the process of becoming an immortal being is intense on the body of any being, even one such as yourself. When I was sealed inside the Master Emerald and became immortal, the pain was unbearable. Second, no matter what happens, and no matter what adversities you have to overcome, you cannot and will not die. All of this being said, are you still willing to make a life with your lover? Heaven or Shadow?"

I… don't know… "I choose…" I start. Dammit, Sonic, just make a decision! I look back at the portal. Shadow will never truly be happy without me or Maria, and Maria can't come back. I want and have to make him happy. "I choose to go back with Shadow." I jump through the portal, and everything goes black for a second.

My eyes snap open, and all of the crap I was feeling before I died is returning, but it's not as bad as Tikal said. Maybe it'll get worse later, but hopefully it doesn't. I don't think Shadzy's noticed I'm back yet, because he's still crying. Unlike I would've thought, though, he's not making any sounds. It's just tears running and nothing else. I take my right hand and run it through his quills. "Don't cry, Shadow. I said I'd fight till the very end."

His red and watery eyes look at me for a second before he lifts my torso straight of the ground and hugs me, crying tears of joy into my shoulder. "Sonic, you're alive! Oh, thank God, you're alive!" He's crushing me so much, and I'm about to complain about not being able to breathe, but when I get no discomfort from the lack of oxygen, I immediately know that what Tikal said was true. I'm now immortal. Soon enough, he releases me, and he kisses me for a long time.

I don't know how much time passes during the kiss, but when we pull away, Shadow seems surprised that the kiss lasted that long. "Sonic, how did you go that long without taking a breath?" he asks, his tears finally gone from the pleasure of our kiss.

"Shadz, I don't know how you're gonna react to this," I start. "but… I'm no longer mortal. You can spend the rest of eternity with me." And he just blankly looks at me.

"Are you sure you want that?" he finally wonders after about half a minute. I nod.

"I'm sure. I'd much rather spend an eternity with you than—GAH!" Oh, no, here comes the pain! My chest hurts so bad… Tikal was right. This feels worse than dying. I'm colder than hell, and my head feels like it's collapsing. "Shit!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "This hurts so much!" I curl up into a fetal position, thinking that'll help with the pain, but it does nothing. Despite how much I hate it, I yell the f-word as loud as I can. I can't help it right now.

Shadow gets down on the ground and hugs me as the pain continuously gets worse. "Oh, God! This hurts so damn bad! I want it to stop, Shadzy!" Tears start coming out of my eyes. Yeah, if it's enough to make me cry, then it's gotta be bad. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop…" I beg repeatedly. I know there's nothing he can do. The pain is so bad that I'm not even going unconscious. Then, I feel like I'm getting shot in the heart… several times, and I scream out in pain so loudly that I think all of Mobius would be able to hear me.

And then after several minutes of torture, all the pain… just stops? I'm not cold anymore, and everything feels normal. Yeah, I'm a bit queasy right now, but other than that, all of the pain just abruptly halted. "Oh, it's over," I say in relief. "It's all over Shadzy…" He kisses me, and after what just happened, I don't think a kiss ever felt so good.

When we break away, I look down at my body and realize that it looks normal. It doesn't look as if I lost any weight. Maybe I'm back to my normal build. I can't worry about that now, though. Now that I'm feeling better, I've come back to my senses. We've gotta get outta here.

And what luck, because some sort of portal appears right next to us, and I see Tails and Amy in there, and in the background is none other than the Green Hill. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see them, especially Amy. Shadow and I get up and run over to the portal. When we're on the other side, I nearly tackle Tails to the ground as I hug him. "Sonic!" he exclaims. "You're okay! I thought I would never see you again with how long you were in there! I was starting to lose hope!"

"What?" I ask as I release him. "You were worried about moi?"

He nods. "Yeah. You were in there for a month! How could I not be worried?"

"Well, isn't this a touching moment!" exclaims a voice from above us. All four of us look up to see Eggman floating above us in his hovercraft thingy. "You were supposed to be in there long enough that you'd die! How is it that you're still alive?" I smirk at him.

"You should know that I don't die easily, Egghead," is my reply.

"But even so, you should be thinner than a twig by now and weaker than an old lady!" He seems very angry with me, and I don't blame him. "How are you so fit? It doesn't make any sense! It seemed like a foolproof plan to put you in there without any water or food and just let you die, and yet you're still alive!" He seems to calm down a bit before he continues, "That doesn't matter now. I'll finish this here and now, and then you'll no longer be able to meddle with my plans again."

A gun appears on the front of his hovercraft. "Don't try to dodge this, Sonic. It's programmed to seek your heart, and only _your_ heart. Trying to run away is futile, even at your speed, as this is designed to go even faster than you." And I smirk as Eggman fires the gun, and within a split second, the bullet hits my chest and goes right through it, hitting the hill behind me.

Tails yells my name as I collapse to my knees, clutching my chest, trying not to scream as blood runs down my torso. "Y-you're still alive, Sonic?" asks Tails hopefully, and when I nod, he hugs me once again, and I yelp in pain. "Sorry, Sonic."

He releases me, and I stand up, the pain in my chest becoming more prominent, but I just look up at Eggman and smirk again. "That… all ya got?"

He growls and hits his fist on his control panel. "You can't still be alive! It's physically impossible! Only Shadow could have survived that!" With that, Shadow chuckles. "What's so funny?"

"Even with how smart you are, Doctor," starts Shadz. "you can still be even more clueless about things than Knuckles. You can't kill Sonic now, just as you can't kill me. He is now immortal. I assure you, right now, that wound is healing faster than even a small scrape would on a normal man. However…" He steps right in front of me and continues, "I cannot forgive you for what you just attempted. You tried to take my faker away from me, and that will not happen. One year ago, I would have thought myself an idiot to try and save that pesky and cocky blue boy, but now…"

Eggman's eyebrows, or where there should be eyebrows, go straight up. "Wait a moment. If I am not mistaken, you said '_my_ faker'. Are you two in love? Shadow and Sonic, the two quintessential rivals, have fallen in love with each other? That's sure an unexpected attraction."

"Whatever, Doctor," replies Shadow. He turns his head to me and says, "You're injured. Don't try to help me out right now. Just leave the Doctor to me." I wink and give him a thumbs-up as I try to take my mind off the horrid pain in my chest. "Tails, bandage up the faker's wound. It could still get infected, and that would not be enjoyable. I don't want him to be in even more pain." Tails nods.

"Okay, Sonic, I'm gonna need you to sit down," states Tails, and I do as he says as Shadow begins to fight Eggman. Tails gets a roll of bandages out of his tails. I seriously don't know how he's able to hide anything and everything in there… Anyway, while he wraps the bandage around me, I watch Shadzy fight against Eggman. I don't think he's ever been more inclined to defeat the ballooned madman. I don't know why, but he always looks so hot when he's focusing on something, and even more so when the thing he's focusing on is fighting. Whenever we used to fight, I couldn't look at him straight in the eye without blushing.

"When did Shadow become so…?" starts Tails. So what? I wave my hand in a circular motion to signal him to continue. "So… caring? It's just not like him."

"I think seeing me die…" I say before Tails tightens the bandages, making me wince in pain before I continue, "made him realize just how much he loves me. I don't think he wants to see anything else happen to me." Tails' eyes widen at what I just said.

"You died… again?" he asks in partial surprise.

I nod and explain to him what happened, and he responds, "I didn't know Tikal could do that. No matter what, though, I'm just glad you're back, and I'll bet that Shadow is, too." I turn my attention back to Shadow, but this time, he's right on Eggman's hovercraft, and I can tell he's ready to launch a Chaos Spear at any given moment.

"Sh-Shadow, I-I promise I'll be a good doctor, just please, don't do this to me!" exclaims Eggman. "I'm the one who woke you up in the first place, remember? Is this how you repay me?"

Shadzy remains completely emotionless as he replies, "I've had more than enough of your games, Doctor. Every time I worked with you, it ended up that you were only manipulating me to suit your own needs. While I may have ended up turning the tables on most of those, that is still not appreciated," He pauses for a second, and his face clenches up, as if he's trying to hold back tears. "but the one thing I will never forgive you for is taking my faker away from me, even for the measly hour that he wasn't alive. Why do you think I wanted to kill Solaris? It's because Mephiles was in there, and he had killed Sonic. You have tried to kill him several times, and this is the last straw. Good-bye, Doctor. I hope you rot in Hell."

Instead of shooting the Chaos Spear at Eggman's heart like I would've expected, he shoots several at the control panel on the hovercraft and leaps down, bending his knees as he touches the ground, and the hovercraft explodes simultaneously. Pieces of metal rain down around him, and I can just hear _I Am… All of Me_ playing in the background. I look around, and there's no sight of Egghead. He's gone. It's… kinda sad, actually. What's a hero supposed to do when there's no villain around?

Shadow walks up to me and hugs me. "No more Eggman, Sonikku. He can't take you away from me." He lightly kisses me, but unlike I would think, Amy doesn't retch. In fact, she seems awfully quiet. It takes a lot of effort, but I stand up and walk over to her.

"Sonic, I know you're probably mad at me for what I did, but…" she pauses for a second and then bursts into tears, cupping her hands around her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I was just angry and confused and…" No, she can't cry. I can't stand it when she cries. I hug her, and she stops crying.

As she looks up at me, I say, "I forgive you, Amy, as long as you promise not to do anything like that again. You'll still always be my little sister." I release her, and she nods as she wipes away her tears.

I turn to Tails. "Are you gonna be able to get home all right?" He nods and points to the Tornado-2, which is on the top of a hill, silhouetted by the sunset.

"Yep," he replies. "I'll only be able to carry three people including me, so if one of you guys stays here until—"

Shadow interrupts him with, "Don't worry, Tails. We can get back by ourselves. And just a little tidbit of information: Sonic won't be coming home tonight. There's something we have yet to do." He pulls out his Chaos Emerald, walks over to me, and grabs my hand. "Chaos… Control!"

And in a flash, we're back in Shadow's house, and it's nighttime back here. "So, what is it that we have yet to do, Shadzy?" I ask before he starts leading me up the stairs. Soon enough, we arrive at his bedroom, and he walks over and lays down on the queen-size bed. After he's laid there for a few seconds, he pats the other side to signal me to lay next to him. I get onto the bed and slide under the covers.

"We haven't actually slept together yet," he finally answers. I smile and pull him close, burying my head in his chest.

"Well then, good night, Shadzy…" I mutter before I yawn and close my eyes.

"Good night, Sonikku, my dear faker."

As I fall asleep, my mind wanders to Eggman's words. _"That's sure an unexpected attraction."_ Whether unexpected or not, though, I can't help but feel that being with Shadow is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

* * *

_Aww! Yay for the two of them! So, that is the end of _Unexpected Attraction_, but not the end of the story. No, my good friends, the story shall continue on! The sequel shall be named _Unexpected Events_, and as you can tell, there will be some events in the story that you might not have seen coming. Anyway, like I said, I would like anyone who read all the way here to please review and tell me your thoughts of the story as a whole, and if you have any ideas for an "Unexpected Event" you would like to happen in the next story, please leave it in your review or PM me. One last note, I will be putting up a poll on this subject: "Should _Unexpected Events_ be narrated from Sonic's POV or Shadow's POV?". Please answer the poll, or if you are anonymous, just leave your answer in your review! I'm off now to work on one of my other stories for now, so I bid you farewell!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
